In the international patent application WO98/31674 phthalazinone derivatives are described as PDE4 inhibitors. In the International patent applications WO02/064584, WO02/085906, WO2004/017974, WO2004/018449, WO2004/018451, WO2004/018457, WO2005/075456 and WO20051075457 phthalazinone- or pyridazinone-derivatives with a piperidinyl substituent are described as PDE4 inhibitors. In the European patent application EP0126651 2,4-dihydro-5-[(substituted)phenyl]-4,4-disubstituted-3H-pyrazol-3-ones and 2,4-dihydro-5-[(substituted)phenyl]-4,4-disubstituted-3H-pyrazol-3-thiones are disclosed for use as cardiotonic and antihypertensive agents. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,460 pyrazolone derivatives with a piperidinyl substituent are described as analgetic and antipyretic compounds.